


"Sparring" Buddies

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Eventual Plot, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Sparring, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: Yang and Mercury start to become close after meeting in the gym one night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After all the serious stuff I've been posting, I decided to make something more light-hearted. Especially after the last chapter of Stress Relief. So, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> TECHNICAL NOTE: The thoughts in italics will function similarly to regular quotations. If the paragraph has switched over, it's someone else's thoughts.

Yang was in the gym in a bright yellow sports bra and black shorts. She kept her hair up in a ponytail just to keep things under control. She spent some time there after everyone was gone. The people running the gym usually let her work out there late at night from time to time. All that was asked that she keep the “closed” sign up to make sure no unwanted public traffic came in.

She had finished up her workout by punching several punching bags, only using her Aura to protect her knuckles. And the reason it was several was that she tended to punch them out and taking them off their hooks. She wasn’t even using her semblance. She was just that strong. She just went through the third one before going to get a fourth to put up. (Yes, she was strong enough to carry one on her own.)

That’s when she heard the knock on the door. Through the glass, she saw a silver-haired boy in a grey muscle-tee with black track pants. He looked at her with a smug smirk on his face as he pointed at the door. Chances are, he was just some pervert watching her showing skin. Still, she decided to let him in. Worst that would happen is she had to kick him in the balls if he tried anything. She thought she could take him.

Yang opened the door and let the boy in. “Thanks,” he said. “Not only did I think I’d get in, but I didn’t think I’d be meeting such a beautiful lady while I was at it.”

 _Yeah_ , she thought. _This guy’s just a perv._ “Easy there, slick,” she replied. “But you’re not getting any of this.”

“Oh, relax. I’m actually here to work out.” He made his way to the locker room as she watched with suspicious eyes. “Well, I was going to spar with a friend, but she bailed on me at last minute, so I thought I might get something done while I’m here.”

She left him be as she went back to the punching bags. Moments later, the boy came back out as she punched away at it without a care in the world. She looked over and saw him lifting weights. _Pfft. I could lift a lot more than that._

And she noticed the boy looking at her as she watched. He smiled. “Liking what you see?” he asked in a smug manner matching an equally smug smile.

She decided to stop punching the bag and threw back a smirk. “Actually, I was thinking I could easily lift more than that.” She kept punching once again.

He laughed and said, “I highly doubt that.”

She stopped and looked at him, really wanting to prove him wrong. She kept punching the bag until, predictably, the bag was knocked off with her final punch. This actually impressed him. Mildly, but he was impressed. “You were saying, dickwad?”

“Wow,” he said as he continued his reps. “Not bad.”

 _Not bad? Dude, you are tough to please._ She decided to walk over to him and prove her claim. “How much is this thing?”

He shrugged and said, “Thirty-five pounds. Probably the weight of your tits, I’m assuming.”

“Oh, you are quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? I’ve got a lot of charisma.”

As he moved to lifting with his left hands, Yang went to find a fifty-pound weight and lifted it effortlessly with a smirk.

He nodded and raised his eyebrows. “Okay, I’m convinced.”

She switched hands again as she enjoyed him one-upping him. “Yeah. I’m pretty damn good, aren’t I? These guns aren’t just for show, you know.”

He placed the weight down. “What’s your name?”

“Yang,” she replied as she put down her weight as well. “You?”

“Mercury.”

“Well, I’d like to say it’s nice to meet you, but your first impressions could definitely use some work. Just for future reference.”

“Hey, I can’t help it. It’s a bit difficult to think straight at the sight of beautiful women.”

“Still trying to flirt, aren’t you?”

“Is it working?” Mercury raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, I must admit you don’t look half bad. But you the cockiness isn’t helping you much.”

He chuckled. “Well, tell you what? Since my sparring partner decided to bail, how about we go a few rounds?”

“Is this your way of asking a girl out? I’m sure I could give you some tips. I have plenty of experience.”

“I’m sure you do. So, what do you say? Wanna spar?”

Well, I guess it wouldn’t be that bad. I could use some practice. And I’d love to wipe his smug smile off his face. “Alright. You’re on, handsome.”

“Now who’s being flirtatious?”

“Well, I do find kicking somebody’s ass to be a turn-on.” She smirked as she stood up. “Meet me on the mat and we’ll get this over with.”

As she walked away, he said, “You go on ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Well, I hope you’re enjoying watching my ass as I walk away.” And she was right about what he was doing. She turned around and told him, “Get over here already, Mercury.”

 

As they stood on opposite sides of the ring, they started stretching as they prepared to fight each other. “You ready, dude?” Yang asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Mercury responded.

 _Oh, I am going to enjoy beating the shit out of him._ They both went into a fighting stance as they circled the mat. Waiting to see which opponent would make the first attack. And it was Yang that took the first attack. She punched at him trying to land a hit on him, but Mercury effortlessly dodged each one. He backed up far enough to do a jump kick which was met with a punch from Yang. Mercury then managed to jump up and kicked her in the chin, knocking her back. _Okay, he’s a little tougher than I thought._

Just as she finished the thought, Mercury rushed at Yang with more kicks. She was barely able to block them, but he was pretty fast. He did a roundhouse kick to her face that she dodged, but only barely. She was able to get another kick in, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her in the air. She barely made a three-point landing as she attempted to kick him in the legs. He jumped up, but she used a handstand and kicked him in the stomach while catching him off guard. He was knocked into the wall, but not knocked down.

She stood up and stared him down as he still smirked. “Well, you certainly are no pushover,” Mercury said.

“Likewise,” Yang replied. “But the fight isn’t over yet.”

Mercury flipped over to Yang and spun up to kick her in the face, but she blocked him. It still pushed her back on the mat, but she was able to get a few punches in. After trying to get a few strikes on him, Mercury either blocked or dodged each of her strikes. Well, all except for one punch in the face, knocking him off balance. But when he looked back up, she still saw his confident smile. She rushed towards him for a final blow, but he was able to sidestep her and kicked her onto her back.

 _Okay… that was intense._ She almost didn’t want to get up, but she saw Mercury standing over her extending his hand. “What the hell are you?” she asked as she took his hand.

He helped Yang up and responded with little more than a shrug and the comment, “Better than you apparently.” She scoffed at this comment. “You know, strength isn’t everything in a fight. You need technique and finesse.”

“Basically, what your courtship methods lack,” Yang joked as she put her hands on her hips.

He chuckled. “You know you want me.” She simply shook her head at the suggestion. “So, you wanna continue, or was getting beat once enough to make you wanna curl up in a ball and cry your feelings away?”

 _Winning once doesn’t automatically make you hot shit, dude._ Still, she wanted to beat him at least once. “Well, I guess a few more rounds wouldn’t hurt.”

“Then you should be very happy that there aren’t any spectators because you will be severely humiliated.”

She got into her stance as she got ready to fight again. “You’re fucking on.”

* * *

She went for three more rounds after that with just about as much success. But she decided to be a good sport about it. Even though he was being cocky about it. But she decided that after that, it was about time to head back to the dorms.

“Thanks for the sparring,” Mercury said. She was startled.

“What are you doing in the girl’s locker room?”

“You did remember that we’re the only two people in the building, right?”

“Still, why are you here.”

Mercury walked closer. “Just wanted to say that I’m glad that you were here tonight. I actually enjoyed myself.”

Yang snickered to herself. “Yeah, well hopefully beating the crap out of some woman you hoped to have sex with was really worth it.”

Mercury leaned up against the lockers and gave her another flirtatious glance. “Actually, I was kinda still hoping, that I’d still have a chance.” She turned to him and glared and he backed away. “If you’re up for it. Just saying.”

“What? Do you expect us to fuck in the locker room?” She laughed it off as a joke, but then she noticed he wasn’t laughing along. Still smiling, but no laughter. “Holy shit. you’re serious.”

“I mean, there’s no one else here. Not like anyone’s gonna find us here, right?” He spoke so nonchalantly as if he didn’t care at all. “What? Are you too sweet an innocent for that sort of thing?”

Yang scoffed. She wasn’t a virgin by any account, so that wasn’t her problem. The problem was the strange guy propositioning her in the gym locker room.

“You know, maybe this will make your decision easier.” He stepped back and dropped his gym bag to the side. Then Mercury brazenly pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. “Needed to take that thing off anyway.” What Yang saw did actually impress her. He was lean but still had a lot of muscle on him. Hm. His abs aren’t half bad either. “Liking what you see?”

She thought about it for a moment. Well… it’s not like anyone will be walking in on us… and if he keeps his mouth shut, he might be bearable. But he can put his mouth to good use elsewhere. She smirked at him and said, “Alright, Mercury. You better not disappoint.” She pulled off her sports bra and let her breasts fall.

“Nice. They’re even better when they’re not packed into a bra.”

As he tried to cop a feel, Yang grabbed his wrists. “Easy there, tiger.” She pushed him back with her other hand. “If you want the girls, you gotta do something for me first.”

“And what would that be?”

She sat on the bench and pulled off her gym shorts. “Putting that big mouth of yours to good use.” As she said that, she spread her legs and displayed her sex to him. He knew what he had to do. And he smirked as he got on his knees. “And I’ll let you know if you’ve done a good job.”

“I think you mean when I do a good job.”

“If you wanna prove it to me,” she replied as she grabbed the back of his head, “I suggest you stop talking and start eating.” She pushed his head closer to her crotch.

He started licking her labia slowly, barely touching while trying to tease her, even if it meant it would take longer to feel her boobs, it would be worth it. The look on her face while she bit her lips was satisfying enough. _And there’s still plenty else left to touch_ , he thought. His hands slowly went up her thighs. Strong and well defined. He expected that from someone with her strength.

Her fingers raked through his hair as he kept going, feeling herself getting wetter. _Okay… he really is good at this._ Her breaths started becoming more shallow as she felt her arousal building up. “Not bad so far,” she said.

Not bad? Dude, you are too tough to please. His tongue circled her clit just before sucking on it. Yang threw her head back as her breaths became heavier.

 _Didn’t even have to be asked to go for the clit? This has to be the first guy I’ve ever fucked where **that** has been true._ She almost didn’t want him to stop because he was so good at it. Possibly just waiting until he made her cum. Still, she pulled his head away and let him up. He stood as she sat in front of her, a little dazed. He pulled down his pants just enough to reveal his growing erection. Has to be at least seven inches. _Not the biggest I’ve seen but it’s not like the bigger ones were any better because of it._

But before she could finish her thoughts, he took his dick in one hand and grabbed her head with the other, pulling her to her knees. “Your turn,” he said before shoving the member down her throat and fucking her face. She was a little annoyed with that. She was about to do it anyway, but she would have liked a warning.

Still, she kept sucking on the member he aggressively thrust it down her throat. She pulled his pants down all the way and grabbed his ass as she kept sucking him off. _Nice and firm. Mama likes._ If she didn’t have a penis in her mouth, she would have been smirking. But she still moaned in response. She closed her eyes as she kept going, feeling the head of his cock at the back of her throat. It was moments like this that she was glad she didn’t have much of a gag-reflex.

“You enjoying sucking my cock?” he said with a smirk.

“Mm-hm.”

He chuckled. “Of, course you do.” Mercury savored this as much as he could. _This worked even better than I thought._

He pulled away from her and finally let her breathe. Yang took large breaths of air as she started to notice something odd. And her eyes widened as she did. _Okay, how the hell did I miss that?_ Mercury’s legs from the knee down were prosthetics. They weren’t top of the line stuff, but still, it was surprising. “Uh… when were you planning on telling me about that?”

All he did was shrug. “I figured you’d find out eventually. I honestly thought you’d notice when we were fighting.

“What happened?”

 _Of fucking course, she’d ask that._ “I’d rather not talk about it.” It was the first time tonight that his cocky attitude being completely absent. And Yang took the hint and backed off. “Is that gonna be a problem for you?”

Yang paused for a moment. “Can you still fuck?”

“Well, I was able to kick your ass five times earlier tonight, so yeah. I’m pretty sure I can still fuck you senseless.”

And the cockiness returns. “It was four times thank you very much. No need to go exaggerating. Your dick’s not a foot long.”

“Of course, you would know when you had it down your throat a minute ago.”

“Just shut up and do what you’re gonna do already.”

“Alright,” he said as he crossed his arms. “Turn around. And up against the locker.”

She did what he said with a smile on her face. “Yes, sir.” After that, Mercury shoved her further into the locker and put a hand on her hip. He slid himself inside of her until his shaft was completely enveloped by her. As Yang moaned, Mercury took no time at all to begin thrusting into her. The lockers rattled with every thrust. “You waste… no time at all… do you?”

“Nope,” he said bluntly. “And since I did such a good job of pleasing you at the start…” His hands moved to her bouncing breasts. “Oh, so they are real! I was wondering about that.”

“Says the boy with fake legs.”

“Touche.” One of his hand moved down her abs to finger her clit. She moaned even louder now as she felt him pumping in and out of her.

 _I really hope no one hears us._ She really couldn’t believe what she was doing. Having sex with a guy she just met in a gym locker room in the middle of the night. It wasn’t a situation she had thought she’d be in, but she was still enjoying it. Usually, guys were either too bad at pleasing her or too shy, so she usually had to take control. One reason why she preferred girls. It was nice not to have to tell someone what to do.

Mercury just enjoyed having the girl under his thumb just on a whim. He assumed she knew what he was doing this for. Just some quick sex with the hot chick he just met. And she definitely wasn’t complaining. He pulled out of her and sat back on the bench. She turned to him and saw him pat his lap. “Back up closer.”

She knew exactly what he was asking for. She backed up and lowered herself onto his erection and slowly started riding him to tease him. When she looked back, she knew it frustrated him despite his smirk still being there. She donned a smirk of her own. “Slow and steady, right?”

“Not fucking funny. Pick up the pace.”

“You’ve had your fun, but now it’s my turn.” He still went to fondle her breasts as she rode him. “Are my boobs really that interesting?”

“I’m more of a boob guy. Though I must say your ass isn’t half-bad.”

“I’ve been working on it a bit,” she said as her statement ended with a moan. She bit her lips as she felt him inside her. He still felt the wetness enveloping him, but he did want her to go faster. She stood up and turned back around to face him. “Alright,” she said as she pushed him back onto the bench, pulling one of his legs over to the other side. “Since you advertised it as such a big marketing point,” she stated as she began to mount him again, “I thought I’d get a little more time to get a feel of you.”

“Can you at least go faster?”

She giggled at the request. “Nope. I just wanna savor this.” Her hands traveled all over his chiseled abs and pecs. _Well, he certainly wasn’t overselling himself in this department._ She went down to kiss his chest as she continued her slow ride. “Am I making you frustrated, Mercury?” she said in a seductive tone. “You could always ask me to go faster. If you’re a good boy… I might even do it right now.”

Fuck that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together. “Yeah right,” he said as he was putting his feet on the bench for leverage. From that moment on, he didn’t hold back with his thrust. Something that surprised Yang for how sudden it was. She was moaning even louder. He grunted a little himself as he felt himself reaching his own peak.

Yang was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to care. She was about to cum which was pretty quick even when she masturbated. Okay, I definitely need to get his number for later. “Oh, gods! Fuck!”

He soon pushed her off and stood up himself. “On your hands and knees,” he simply said. As Yang got on all fours, Mercury got on his knees and inserted himself in no time at all. At this point, he needed to cum. Yang was already close to her peak as she was moaning and swearing as the boy grabbed her hips and thrust erratically. He bent over and harshly whispered, “You want me to cum inside you, Yang?”

“Yes,” she moaned. It wasn’t an issue. She was already on birth control. (Her dad was rather open-minded. He only had one rule when it came to sex: don’t get pregnant.) “I want you to cum for me.”

“You’re gonna have to be louder than that.”

“Please, cum inside me!”

“Louder.”

“P- please, Mercury, cum inside me!” She was on the edge of an orgasm.

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

“Yes, please! Fill me up!”

And that was the final push over the edge. With one large thrust, he released his load inside her. Yang felt his cum and it sent her over the edge as well. She contracted around him as he let the last few drops of cum empty into her.

Both of them stayed in that position as they tried to catch their breath. “That… was…”

“Amazing,” Mercury replied.

“Yeah. That.” Mercury pulled his flaccid dick out of her and she tried to get back on her feet. _It would be easier if my legs didn’t feel like jelly._ Mercury grabbed his things and started heading for the door. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the men’s shower.”

“Why? You could always just do it here.”

“Thought it would be polite. Might as well be a gentleman.”

“Well, you’ve been pretty crass the whole night, beat me up four times in a row, and I currently have your cum dripping out of my pussy as we speak. I think it’s **long** past time for you to be acting like a gentleman.”

“Or is it that you just wanna watch me shower.”

“Well, that’s a factor, too. But at least you get a good view of me as well.”

He smirked and walked back over. “I’ll take that offer.”

She smiled as the two headed for the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something lighthearted before I update some of my more serious stories.

After getting dressed and exchanging numbers, Mercury and Yang went their separate ways. Yang headed back to Team RWBY’s dorm and she hoped that none of them would be asking about why she was out so late. It was pretty late even for her gym nights.

She came to the door and unlocked it, she saw that Weiss and Blake were fast asleep. But Ruby was still up playing a game with her scroll. She looked up when she heard the door open. “Hey, Yang,” she said.

“Hey, Ruby,” Yang replied as she placed her gym bag down and changed into her pajamas. “Have you been up this whole time?”

“Well, I tried to get Weiss to play some games with me, but she just wanted to get her ‘beauty sleep.’”

“I mean, you really should be asleep, Ruby.” Yang climbed into her bed as she got under the covers.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She placed the scroll on her nightstand. “I already beat the game anyways.” As she got back up, she curled up under her covers and prepared to go to sleep. “Goodnight, Yang.”

“Goodnight, Ruby.”

However, Yang really couldn’t sleep. She didn’t really know why. No matter what, she just couldn’t sleep. She decided to go on her scroll to see if she could entertain herself while she waited for the sleep to come. Surprisingly, she had a message from Mercury. _Already, dude?_ She smirked at him already trying to hit on her. But she decided to go along with it for as long as she couldn’t sleep.

**Mercury:** Had fun tonight. ;)

**Yang:** Me 2.

**Mercury:** Couldn’t sleep?

**Yang:** How’d you know?

**Mercury:** U wouldn’t be texting me right now.

**Yang:** …

**Yang:** Fair enough.

**Mercury:** Well, since ur up, mind sending some pics?

**Yang:** Was having the real thing not enough?

**Mercury:** Just wanted something to keep me entertained.

**Yang:** Can’t. Roommates r here.

**Mercury:** So?

She looked at the text and thought about it for a second. She looked over at Ruby and Weiss fast asleep. She wasn’t really worried about Blake seeing her, so she was covered there. _I guess it wouldn’t hurt… but I could also get something for myself._ She smirked before sending the next message.

**Yang:** U gonna send some for me?

**Mercury:** If u want.

**Yang:** Fine. What do u want first?

**Mercury:** Guess

**Yang:** …boobs?

**Mercury:** Bingo ;)

_I guess I should’ve expected that._ But she had a better idea. She pulled her shirt up only enough to reveal one of her breasts. She opened up her camera and angled it enough to see her face as she covered up the nipple. After giving a wink, she snapped a picture and sent it to Mercury. Awaiting his response. Sure enough, she got the predicted response.

**Mercury:** No fair

**Yang:** Take ur shirt off first and I’ll take off mine.

As she pulled both of her breasts out of her top. She looked over to make sure everyone else was still sleeping. Soon enough, she got his picture. Just as good as she remembered them.

**Yang:** Not bad. Photo skills could use some work.

**Mercury:** Bullshit.

**Mercury:** Besides, doesn’t matter when ur taking pics of me

**Yang:** U definitely r photogenic.

**Mercury:** Uh, I believe we had a deal.

**Mercury:** Ur turn.

She sighed as she took a picture of her boobs and sent them off.

**Mercury:** Better.

**Mercury:** How about u suck one of them

**Yang:** Dick pic first

**Mercury:** So ur into that.

**Yang:** U gonna send it or what?

She waited for his response patiently as she continued to make sure her roommates were still asleep. She finally got his picture, but he was still flaccid. She scoffed and replied.

**Yang:** C’mon. Ur not even hard. :(

**Mercury:** Well maybe I would b hard if u sent that pic of u sucking ur tit.

**Yang:** You suck.

**Mercury:** 2nite’s events beg 2 differ.

**Yang:** Fine. Give me a sec.

She took one of her breasts to her face and started sucking on it. When she got her nipple into her mouth. She held the camera up and snapped the picture.

**Yang:** There. Happy?

**Mercury:** Yes I am

**Yang:** Good. Now get that dick hard and send a pic

**Yang:** And get ur abs in frame too

**Mercury:** So demanding. (:

**Yang:** Shut up.

Mercury sent the picture of his erection in hand. She was pleased and could already feel herself getting aroused. She looked over again to check if they were still sleeping. Weiss had moved slightly, but they were still out. Cutting it a little close. She turned to her side and texted her reply.

**Yang:** I am so fucking wet right now.

**Mercury:** Oh, rlly?

**Mercury:** Show me.

Yang looked back over once more before turning back and pulling her shorts down enough to see her moist labia. She took the picture and sent it to him.

**Yang:** Just me thinking about ur cock throbbing 4 me

**Yang:** I want it inside me so bad

**Mercury:** I knew u loved it.

**Yang;** R u jerking it 4 me?

**Mercury:** U bet I am.

Yang just couldn’t resist slipping her hand down her own pants and rubbing the slick folds. She desperately tried to keep herself quiet as she kept going.

**Yang:** That is so hot

**Mercury:** U touching yourself for me?

She inserted two fingers inside herself and snapped a picture of it. She sent it to mercury as she kept going.

**Mercury:** Fuck, that’s good.

**Yang:** Can u cum for me?

**Yang:** I want u 2 shoot ur load all over urself.

**Mercury:** U’d like that, huh?

**Yang:** Yeah, I would.

She fingered herself and felt the orgasm building up It took a few minutes before he actually got back. She picked up the scroll and saw the picture of Mercury with fresh cum on his abs. It drove her crazy.

**Mercury:** Will this do?

**Yang:** Hell yes!

She kept fingering herself as she looked at the photo, trying to keep quiet to avoid waking her roommates as soon as she felt her orgasm coming on, she put her free hand over her mouth. Soon, she came hard and long as she thought about Mercury. That finally exhausted her long enough to get some sleep. She used the scroll to send one final message.

**Yang:** Thnx. Goodnight.

She placed the scroll back on her nightstand and sucked the juices from her fingers. After that, she rolled onto her side and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Mercury and Yang last met. They had exchanged a few texts since then, but they never had time to meet up. Yang wasn’t too bothered by it, but she still did want to hook up with him at some point. However, now was not the time to worry about it. For now, it was time to get ready for class. Yang put on her uniform as the other members of her team got dressed.

“Okay, everyone!” Ruby cheerfully announced. “Ready for class?”

“You do realize it’s just going to be Port talking about one of his hunting stories, right?” Weiss remarked.

“I mean, I kinda like them.”

Yang laughed as she grabbed her books. “So, Yang,” Blake said, “how was your night at the gym?”

Well, I guess I should’ve expected that. “Oh, it was fine,” Yang replied, “Lifting weights, punching the punching-bags off the ropes. The usual.”

“Well, you did come in pretty late last night,” Ruby noted.

Yang only shrugged. “I guess I lost track of time.” _While having a random stranger fuck the shit out of me._ Yang knew she couldn’t tell them anything, so she kept it close to the chest. Thankfully, they didn’t ask any more questions.

Unfortunately, before she got to class, she got a text. From Mercury.

**Mercury:** Meet me in the back.

She looked around and saw the silver-haired boy waving at her on her way to Port’s class. _Well, this oughta be good._ She had to think of a good way to get away from the team. She then got an idea. She pulled Ruby aside and said to Blake and Weiss, “You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Ruby for a second.”

They didn’t question it as they took their seats. “What’s going on?”

“Listen, I got a text from this cute boy and he wants to sit with me.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, he wants to sit in the back?” Ruby knew this all too well. Yang nearly got in trouble because of it back in Signal with another girl. Thankfully, it was in Qrow’s class.

“Come on, Rubes.”

“Yang, we’re not going to have a repeat of last time.”

“Come on!” she whispered. “Blake and Weiss don’t know about it, so just cover for me if something happens.”

Ruby groaned and said, “Fine. It’s not like I can stop you.”

“Thanks, sis.”

Ruby went to sit with the rest of her team while Yang went up with Mercury. Port began his lecture just as everyone piled in. “Settle down everyone! I know you’re anxious to hear what I have in store for this lecture.”

She slid in beside him and gave a flirtatious look. “So,” she whispered, “I guess this is a trick you’ve tried before.”

Mercury shrugged. “Maybe once or twice.” He rested his hand on her thigh and she was already getting in the mood. “Thought it might be a little exciting.”

“Well, this is one trick I’ve done with two girlfriends before.”

“They must’ve been pretty generous.”

“Actually, I was the one doing the fingering.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Just try not to draw too much attention. If you’re gonna start, do it now.”

“Well, I kinda wanted to finish this after class. So, wanted to take my time.” He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “And I’d rather keep things going the whole class rather than stopping halfway.”

She felt his breath in her ear and it gave her goosebumps. “Alright… in that case, you may wanna wait a while. I cum pretty quick when I’m getting fingered.”

“I’m still leaving my hand there for now,” he said, referring to the hand on her thigh.

“Fine by me. I need some way of keeping me aroused for the occasion.”

After a few minutes, his hand went up her thigh and found her panties, he smirked. His hand rubbed her vulva through the fabric and he could already feel her getting moist.

“You really are taking your time with this, aren’t you?”

“Oh, just relax,” he replied as he felt her clit through the panties, “and let me take care of everything.”

Yang could already feel the pleasurable sensations caused by Mercury’s fingers. This guy is good. He kept this up for a few minutes as Port’s lecture continued. Her breath was already growing heavier. She could see Ruby on the ground looking up at her. Waiting for the inevitable moment where something went wrong.

That’s when Mercury slowly slipped his fingers into her panties and felt her wetness directly. Her mouth was agape in response as she tried to contain herself. _Cutting it a little close_ , she thought. He continued to delicately graze her the folds as she tried to get a response out of her. Still, Yang kept herself quiet as she felt herself drawing closer to orgasm. Slowly but surely. “You better be careful or I’ll cum right here.”

_I’m almost tempted to do it_ , he thought. Her breath becomes heavier as he looks out making sure no one heard her. She bit her lip trying to keep it in before Mercury slipped his fingers inside her.

_Fuck!_ As her jaw dropped, Mercury threatened to get a moan out of her. Thankfully, no one noticed anything. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep herself under control. I’ve only got a few minutes… I can do this…

As Mercury smirked, he tried to find her G-spot as he watched her failing to keep herself under control. “Doing alright, Yang?”

“Fuck you,” she breathlessly replied.

“Maybe later.” As he slowly pumped his fingers into her, Yang dug her nails into her own thigh. Trying to keep herself from cumming.

Please, just let the bell ring soon! Thankfully, Mercury saw the time and saw that he only had one minute. As he pulled his fingers out, she stops to take a breath. She looked beside her and saw him sucking the juices off his fingers. Okay, that’s actually kinda hot.

As the bell rang, Mercury took her with him. As the crowd rushed out of the class, he took her to a secluded corner, making sure no one saw them. He then pushed her against the wall and slipped his hand into her panties once again. “I’m not done yet,” he whispered as he fingered her faster. Yang was almost about to cum and she whined as she got closer.

As she came, she held him closer and moaned into his shoulder. As she tried to recover from the orgasm, Mercury stepped away and once again made sure no one was around. “Thanks,” she said.

“My pleasure.”

“Actually, it’s my pleasure.” He chuckled as he went to his next class. _Hopefully, the team doesn’t ask too many questions._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update this one since I just put out another chapter for _Mercury's Pain_. Thought it would lighten the mood a bit. (If you haven't read it and are planning on doing so, I **highly** suggest leaving this page and reading that one first. This one will cheer you up after the Hell that I put him through in that story.)

Yang cleaned herself up and walked back to the dorm. They wouldn’t be having a class for another hour, so she thought she’d relax for a little bit. Maybe catch up on some studying. However, she opened the door only to find the rest of her team staring back at her. “What’s his name?” Weiss immediately asked.

Yang looked right at Ruby as she looked away. “They pieced it together themselves,” she sheepishly replied. “I tried my best.”

_Well, this makes things infinitely more difficult._ “Why do you wanna know?” Yang replied.

“We saw you up there with him,” Blake stated.

“Did you… hear anything?”

“No,” Weiss said, “but if Port weren’t so wrapped up in his stories, you would’ve been found out for sure. What the hell were you thinking?”

“It’s no big deal. Why are you guys so upset about this? I can’t have sex with a guy on my own time?”

“Not in the middle of a class, Yang!” Weiss then turned to Ruby. “And you trying to cover for her? You’re the team leader! You need to keep this behavior under control.”

“Don’t look at me!” Ruby shouts. “I’ve tried!”

“Well, you should really try harder!”

_Okay, I’m not letting this happen_ , Yang thought. “Okay, don’t blame Ruby for what I did. And honestly, it’s no big deal.” Neither Weiss or Blake were convinced. “Come on, guys! What do I have to do to prove to you that it’s not bad?”

“Well, for starters,” Blake replies, “not doing it in the middle of class.”

“Easy.”

“And maybe just stop seeing the guy altogether,” Weiss adds.

“Come on, Weiss,” Ruby whines.

“You can’t seriously be defending her on this!”

“Well… I mean… Why don’t we put it to a vote?!” Weiss rolls her eyes. “All opposed to Yang still seeing this guy, raise your hands.” Weiss raised her hand high immediately… and she’s the only one who did.

Blake only shrugged when Weiss looked at her. “Really, Blake?”

“I mean, it’s a little unreasonable just to stop her from seeing him entirely,” Blake said, “but not in the middle of class.”

“Fine,” Yang replied. “That was a one-time thing it won’t happen again.” She added under her breath, “With him.”

“Yang!” Ruby yells.

Yang rolls her eyes. “Or with anyone else.”

“Good.”

“And you’re not going to let her do it again either,” Weiss added.

“I told you! I’ve tried before!” Ruby yelled in a more embarrassed tone. “You’re lucky it was in Uncle Qrow’s class.”

“Anyway,” Blake interjected, “why don’t we get ready for our next class.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Yang.

“And you’re sitting with us this time,” Weiss added.

“Fine.” _It’s not like he’s in any of our other classes._

* * *

Yang sat outside after her classes to get some alone-time It certainly was warranted. She considered going to the gym, but there would probably be too many people there. She just decided to enjoy the fresh air.

“Hey,” she heard.

Well, it was nice while it lasted, she thought. She looked over and saw Mercury walking over to her. He was in the muscle-tee and track pants once again while carrying his gym bag. “What’s up?”

“Not much. I’m just heading to the gym. My partner finally showed up.”

“Nice. Are you gonna be fucking them after you’re done, too?” Yang smirked at the comment.

“If we do, I’ll call you and you can join us.” Mercury winks at her as he goes back.

Hold on. She took a minute to think and then ran up to Mercury. “Wait a minute. I wanted to thank you again for earlier.”

“Eh, I thought it would be fun.”

“Well… I was thinking I might… return the favor.”

“…Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Do you think your partner will mind if you’re a little late?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure she’d expect that anyway. Besides, it would be payback for not showing up last time.”

_Perfect._ She took him to a secluded spot she usually went to that the knew no one would be going around. She got on her knees and pulled his dick out. He only smirked when she did this. “I thought I might show you how good my blowjobs are when I get a chance to work and you don’t shove your dick down my throat.”

“Still upset about that?”

“I mean, I would’ve preferred a bit more of a warning.”

“Alright then. Show me your technique.”

She took his member into her mouth and sucked on it until it got hard. It didn’t take long for that to happen. Her lips wrapped around the shaft as she went deeper. Her saliva coated his penis as she started bobbing her head back and forth.

_She really is good_ , he thought. His hands went to the back of her head and resisted the urge to force her head down. He felt her tongue lick the underside of his shaft. _Holy fuck…_

Yang went slowly as she sucked on the head. She heard his breathing become shallow as she sucked him off. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and started jerking him off. “Enjoying it so far?”

“Quite a lot. I think that you’ve definitely repaid me for earlier.”

“Well, I’m not done yet, so you might end up owing me.”

“You can call me up anytime and I’ll return the favor. For now, why don’t you keep sucking?”

Yang just shook her head and laughed as she kept going. _He’s lucky he’s hot._ Mercury could already feel his peak drawing closer. His moans got louder as she kept sucking. She felt both his hands on the back of his head.

“Yeah… that’s good…” His breathing became more ragged. “Faster…” However, Yang started going agonizingly slow. _Oh, so that’s how this is gonna work._ “Come on, Yang,” he bemoaned.

She backed up and said, “My rules, Mercury. You don’t like it, you can leave with blue balls if you want.” Mercury rolled his eyes. “Oh, you’re gonna cum at the end anyway. So, don’t complain. I waited for half an hour for you to get me off.”

“Eh. Whatever.”

“By the way, speaking of balls…” She went down to his balls and started sucking on his scrotum while jerking him off. He moaned louder when he did. “You better keep quiet. Do you want someone to hear us?”

“Maybe,” he replied with a smirk, “Just shut up and keep sucking.” She chuckled and went back to his dick. “Goddamn, you’re good at this.” Yang moans into his cock as she keeps sucking him off. “Fuck… I’m gonna cum…”

Yang forces the whole length into her mouth, letting the head hit the back of her throat. She kept sucking as his moans grew louder. Just a little closer.

Mercury grunted as he came down her throat. She kept sucking as he went through his orgasm, pulling further up the shaft as his load filled her mouth. She sucked on the head as he finished up in her mouth. As she felt him softening up, she let his member out of her mouth with a loud pop. “Damn, that’s hot.”

As she swallowed, she said, “Thank you.”

Yang stood back up as Mercury pulled his pants back up. “You know, it would’ve been even better if you could’ve done it in class.”

She sighed. “One, you just got a blowjob. Don’t complain.” He only shrugged. “Two, my team apparently found out. They already chewed me out for it.”

“So?”

“What? Your team doesn’t care?”

“Not too much so. I think they’re used to it at this point.”

“What the hell kinda stuff do you get up to?”

“Apparently, you’ll never find out now thanks to your prudish teammates.”

“Hey! Up yours, dude. They’re not that bad. And besides, I’m sure there’s plenty of stuff we can still do.” She winked at him.

“I’m sure,” he said as he picked his gym bag up. “Well, I’m gonna go meet my partner. She’s probably wondering where I am right now.”

“Do you really care that much?”

“Of course not, but I at least wanna see the anger on her face. And chances are, if I wait too long, she’ll just leave.”

Yang laughs. “You are such an asshole.”

“Maybe, but at least I’m good-looking.” He winks at her as he walks away. “Later.”

She decided to go back to her room after. She knew she’d be seeing him again soon. And she’d be enjoying that next meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang returned to the dorm room in the middle of a team conversation. Weiss turned to Yang as she entered. “Oh, look at who’s decided to join us.”

Blake rolled her eyes at Weiss’ attitude. “Weiss, please.”

“What’s going on?” Yang asked, ignoring Weiss’ condescension.

Ruby spoke up. “We’re thinking about going to see a movie tomorrow and we’re deciding which one to see. Any suggestions?”

“Well,” Weiss said, “I thought it might be a good idea to see _Howling at the Moon_. I thought you might like that one, Blake.”

“Hardly,” she replied. “The movies are never as good as the books.”

“I kinda wanted to see that new _Scarlet Avenger_ movie coming out,” Ruby suggested. “It’ll be so cool to see her on the big screen.” Ruby was practically melting at the thought of it. Yang knew how much she loved Scarlet Avenger comics. (And the fact that Ruby had a bit of a crush on her.)

“Isn’t that superhero stuff for kids?” Weiss asked. Ruby just gave an angry pout.

“Well, Yang,” Blake asked, “do you have any ideas?”

“Well…” Yang replied, “I was planning on taking it easy tomorrow.”

“Aw!”  Ruby whined. “Come on, Yang. It won’t bee the same without you!”

“Nah. I’m staying behind.” She needed a break from getting scolded by Weiss about her and Mercury. It was seriously getting old.

“Fine,” Weiss said. “Suit yourself.”

Yang simply looked through her messages as she listened to the debate about which movie to watch.

* * *

Yang laid back on her bed in her pajamas while the rest of the team was out. Most of her day involved looking through a bunch of photos that Mercury sent over the week. They were some pretty good ones, too.

She decided to text him again to see what he was up to. Almost like he could sense it, he messaged her immediately.

**Mercury:** What r u doing, beautiful?

Yang smirked at the comment. She put her hand down her pants and took a picture of herself, careful not to show nudity. Might as well tease him a bit.

**Yang:** Thinking about u ;)

**Mercury:** I knew it.

**Mercury:** Your team’s not around, r they?

**Yang:** Nope. I’m all alone.

**Yang:** Maybe u can come over and fuck my brains out.

**Mercury:** Is that a request?

**Yang:** Yeah. I want u to pin me down  & get real rough.

**Mercury:** Tell me where your dorm is and I’ll fuck u as soon as u open the door. :)

She told him where the dorm is and waited for him to arrive. She fingered, getting wetter as she waited. _I might as well get things ready for him._ Suddenly, she heard a knock. _I’m guessing that’s him._ She got up and opened the door.

Almost immediately, Mercury grabbed her and kissed her before pinning her to the ground. He put his hands up her shirt to feel her breasts as she kissed her neck. “Wow…” she said while giggling. “You were not kidding.”

He pulled off her shirt and said, “Nope.” He pulled off his own shirt as she felt his erection growing as his crotch was pressed against hers. “I take this seriously.”

“Less talking, more banging.”

He smirked his trademark smirk and said, “Gladly,” before pulling her pants down. “Oh, look. You’re already wet for me.” He pulls out his cock and slid it inside her. She moaned as she felt the member penetrate her.

Sure enough, he went hard and fast, not at all holding back. Yang’s moaning got even louder as Mercury thrust into her. _Oh, gods, he’s good at this._ Her hands wrap around his back and clutch tightly to him, pulling them together.

Mercury grunted as he felt Yang’s walls close around her, slick with her juices. “I bet you love getting cocks shoved inside of you, don’t you?” he whispered into her ear.

“Yeah… I do…”

“You love getting fucked, huh?”

“I definitely like getting fucked by you.” She already felt herself about to cum. “Give me more.” Mercury thrust as hard as he could as Yang moved her hands to his ass.

“You like grabbing my ass a lot, don’t you?”

“Well,” she said between breaths, “it is… quite nice.” She held him tightly as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. “Oh, fuck… Mercury, I’m… I’m gonna…”

He knew what she was going to say. And he thrust harder as he felt her clamping around him as her orgasm hit her. She felt wave after wave of pleasure go over her as she came. Mercury felt her fluids coat his erection.

As her moaning died down, he pulled out and started fucking her face. He grunted as he felt her moaning around his dick. He pulled out once again and let Yang breathe. He put his erection between her breasts and squeezed them together. “Why am I not surprised?” Yang asked with a smirk.

“Hey. I’m a boob guy. You know that.”

“Well, how about I help you out. Sit on the bed,” she said as she pointed at Weiss’ bed. As he sat up on the edge of the bed, she went to his feet and squeezed her breasts around his cock. “Better?”

“When I get to cum on your tits, then it’ll be better.”

She started rubbing her breasts up and down his shaft. “Then I guess I better get to work.” She spit on his shaft as she rubbed faster. She loved the sound of his moans.

As he got closer, he got up and jerked himself off, aiming right at the blonde’s breasts. She held them up for him as he stroked himself. With one loud grunt, he spilled his cum all over her skin. She loved the feeling of it against her skin.

“That was good,” he said.

Suddenly, the door opened once again, and Ruby entered. All of them were in shock once the young huntress saw Yang and Mercury. “Ruby!” Yang exclaimed. “I, uh…”

The crimsonette simply covered her eyes. “I didn’t see anything! This didn’t ever happen!” I’ll just wait outside.”

Thank the gods it was just Ruby and not Weiss. She sighed as she went to grab a change of clothes and allowed Mercury to take his shirt and head out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to have it to introduce a new character. Don't worry. there will be a bit of smut in this chapter. ;)

Mercury stayed in his room after leaving RWBY’s dorm. Emerald and Cinder would be out for a while and he didn’t have any orders to carry out, so he was just bored right now. So much time and so little to do. He was still thinking about his time with Yang. _Still not better tits than Emerald, but they’re pretty close._ He thought about her breasts wrapped around his dick. Nice and full.

Soon, he got a message from Yang.

**Yang:** Sorry about my sis. Didn’t think she’d be back so soon.

**Mercury:** Don’t worry about it. It was kinda hot.

**Yang:** What are u? An exhibitionist?

**Mercury:** Maybe… ;)

He then realized he was still getting aroused. Considering the fact that neither Cinder nor Emerald would be back, he decided to take care of it himself. He pulled out his erection and lubed it up. He closed his eyes and thought about Yang again. He stroked his shaft slowly as he thought about her naked body. Every curve and every muscle. And how well her body seemed to fit with his own.

The pleasure built up even more as he picked up his pace. The occasional moan escaped his lips as he kept going. Suddenly, the thought of the redhead he fought came to mind. _Pyrrha, I think it was. Not only was she a pretty good fighter, she was hot, too._ While he had some fun fighting her, thought about how good it would be to fuck her. _Her soft tits would be fun to play with._

He knew he’d cum a lot this time, so he took off his shirt to keep from ruining it. He stroked himself harder to the thoughts of Yang and Pyrrha. _Maybe I could go sparring with her again and do what I did with Yang after._ He felt the orgasm drawing closer. His breathing became heavier as he pumped his hand up and down the shaft.

The tension was building up rapidly. He needed a release and he was nearly at his limit. He gripped the sheets with his free hand as he arched his back. His eyes shut as the orgasm hit him. He groaned as ropes of cum shot out onto his toned stomach.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the green-haired thief standing in the doorway. I guess she just got here.

“Having fun, Merc?” she teased.

“Well, you two were out, so I needed something to do.”

“I thought you were fucking the blonde bimbo.”

“Got kicked out of her dorm. Her sister caught us. And believe it or not, that was pretty lucky since the others apparently aren’t too happy about me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Mercury scoffed at the sarcasm. “At least clean yourself up.” She pulled out an old towel for him to clean the semen from his abs and tossed it to him. “You know, I don’t think Cinder is gonna be too happy about what you’re doing.”

“And since when have I ever cared?” he said as he wiped himself. “Besides, It wouldn’t be a problem if you were at least around or more willing to do the job yourself.”

She sneered at him. “Well, next time, don’t ask me to give you a blowjob in class.”

“You seemed more enthusiastic when it happened,” he noted with a smirk.

“As a one-time thing. Not every time you get a boner in class.”

He put his shirt back on. “Whatever. Does Cinder at least have anything for me to do?”

“Nothing yet.” Mercury groaned in annoyance. “Hey, don’t think you’re the only one who’s bored. I want something to do, too. And no, I’m not having sex with you right now.”

“Well, now that’s just plain heartless,” he teased. Emerald chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Hang on… I think I have a different idea.”

“Does it involve sex or murder?”

“Sex. And I think you might actually like this one.”

“Well, I’m all ears. But I’m not promising to do anything.”

“Duly noted. Now listen…”

* * *

The rest of Team RWBY returned to the dorm after the movie. Yang looked up and saw Ruby beaming with glee. She knew exactly what they saw. “How was Scarlet Avenger?” Yang asked.

“It was AMAZING!” Ruby replied. “Aw, man! Yang, you should’ve seen it. She really kicks some butt in that movie.”

“Could’ve had better pacing, to be honest,” Weiss added.

“Ugh. Why do you always have to be the buzzkill?”

“Yeah,” Blake added, “It was actually pretty good.”

“Thank you, Blake!”

“Oh whatever,” Weiss said. “I’m guessing you didn’t get up to much.”

Yang already saw Ruby thinking about earlier when she came for her wallet. Don’t blow my cover, Ruby. “Not really,” Yang said. “Just a whole lot of nothing surprisingly.”

“Well, that’s too bad,” Blake replied. “You missed out on a good movie.”

“A decent movie,” Weiss said.

“An awesome movie!” Ruby shouted, startling her teammates.

Then, Yang remembered something. “Hey, how many times did Ruby have dreamy eyes when watching the movie?”

“At least seventeen times,” Weiss quickly replied as Ruby’s face went red.

Yang chuckled. “Glad to know that crush is still alive.”

She was thankful that they didn’t ask questions. And as long as Ruby kept quiet about it, they’d have no reason to ask them.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after their last encounter, Yang got invited over to Mercury’s dorm. He said that he had something interesting in mind for them, but she wasn’t exactly sure what it would be. Considering their previous interactions, it would be pretty sexy.

She knocked on the dorm room door and waited. Well, that’s strange. She knocked again and waited.

“Come in,” she heard him say.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see another girl with dark skin and green hair already blowing him. _That’s a bit unexpected._ “Who’s this?” she asked.

Emerald stopped and looked back at Yang. “Oh,” she said, “so this is the other girl you’ve been banging?”

“Yep,” he says. “Yang, I’d like you to meet Emerald. My other sparring partner.”

Yang looked her over. _She is pretty hot._ Her boobs were the same size as Yang’s and from what she remembered when she walked in, she had a nice ass, too. “So, what’s she doing here? Are we having a threesome?”

“Eventually, but…” Mercury gave his usual smirk.

“We were gonna have some fun first,” Emerald continued. “But feel free to watch. Touch yourself if you want.”

“Uh…” Yang said as she watched Mercury push Emerald onto the bed and go down on her. _Okay then…?_ “Can I –“

“Come on,” she replied as her breath became shallower. “Aren’t you getting naked? I kinda wanna see what you look like when you’re getting yourself off.” She looked down at Mercury. “I thought she was the fun one.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her,” he said. He smirked at Yang and said, “Come on, you’ll get your turn.”

He kept going down on the dark-skinned girl as she let out some quiet moans. So, this is what he had in mind. You know what? Fine.

She pulled off all of her clothes as she watched Mercury push Emerald onto the bed. He entered Emerald as quickly as possible and went hard and fast. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust. Yang sat on the opposite bed, watching the two screwing each other right in front of her. She sucked on her fingers, lubricating them with her spit just, just before rubbing her labia. She had wished that Mercury’s tongue instead of her fingers.

Mercury kissed Emerald’s neck as she moaned. “You better not be giving me a hickey again,” Emerald complained. After Roman caught her with one, he never let her hear the end of it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirked as he slowed down.

“Just keep fucking me.”

“I planned on it.” He pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. Shoving her face down, he fucked her roughly doggy-style. “Your pussy feels so good,” he said. Emerald started moaning even louder from the rough treatment. Yang slipped her fingers inside of herself. She was honestly jealous of Emerald right now. She knew how it felt to be banged by Mercury and being deprived of it felt a bit unfair.

Still, Yang decided to enjoy the display. She could already tell Emerald was going to cum. “Oh, yes…” Emerald moaned. Yang’s fingers went faster as she watched the dark-skinned girl gripping the sheets. Watching Mercury’s hips slamming into Emerald’s sss. Watching it jiggle turned her on even more. Yang bit her lip and fondled her breast. “Merc, look at her,” Emerald said with a smirk on her face and half-lidded eyes. “She’s so into it right now.”

“Yeah,” he said, “I bet she’s desperate for me to fuck her now.” He spanked Emerald as he went harder.

“Ah!” She moaned even louder as he kept spanking her. “Oh, shit. You’re gonna make me cum so much.”

Yang went even faster as she watched. Honestly, she thought, I don’t know who I’m more jealous of.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he whispered to her. “Cum for me, Em.”

Yang kept fingering herself with her thumb on her clit. She pinched her nipple as she watched Emerald cum. _Why couldn’t it be me?_ She was still a little annoyed that she was left to finger herself while they had sex in front of her. Mercury groaned as he felt Emerald’s walls clench around her. “Can I join now?” she sheepishly asked, still pumping her fingers inside her.

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other. I think we can milk this for all it’s worth, Mercury thought. “Actually, you know what would make this hotter, Emerald?”

“What’s that?” she asked with a smile.

“If we could watch her while she watches us. I think it’ll be pretty hot to see how desperate she is.”

“I like that idea.” Both of them turned to her.

“I hate you so much right now,” Yang moaned. It was really starting to frustrate her.

Mercury sat on the edge of the bed as she faced her. Emerald turned around and lined up her folds with his erection. He exhaled as Mercury filled her again. Emerald rubbed her clit as she rode him faster. He leaned forward as he fondled and squeezed her breasts. “Ride me harder, Em.”

“You got it.” She slammed her hips harder down onto his cock. “Hey, Mercury, who has better tits? Me or blondie over there?”

“I have a name,” Yang replied as she moaned. Why won’t they let me in on this?

“Well…” he said as he thought about it, “I like yours, but I think Yang has you beat on that front.”

“Bullshit,” Emerald said.

“Nah, I’d say Yang’s are better. Bigger, too.”

“Barely.”

“You know,” Yang said through labored breaths, “you could come over here and touch them.”

The couple disregarded her as they kept going. “Well, at least I have a better ass than her. If only you’d appreciate it more.”

“I like your ass.” Yang was desperate for attention from either of them and they were loving it.

“Well,” he replied to Emerald, “you know I’m more into boobs. But if you wanna prove that yours are better, how about a titfuck to prove it.” Emerald rolled her eyes as she got off his lap and laid on the bed. Mercury’s smirk grew as he kneeled over her and squeezed her breasts around his member. He thrust faster as he started groaning more.

Yang recognized those groans. He was going to cum soon.

“I gotta say,” Mercury moaned, “they definitely are softer.”

That made Emerald’s smile grow. “You wanna cover them with your cum?”

“Hell yeah.” As his orgasm built up, he pulled away and stroked himself as Emerald pressed her breasts together. She even jiggled them to turn him on more. _She knows exactly what I want._ He looked at Yang who was even more desperate to cum.

Emerald chuckled as she saw Yang, too. She looked back up at Mercury. “That’s right. Jerk yourself for me, Mercury. I want your load all over my tits.”

His groaning grew louder as he got closer to coming. “Oh, Emerald…” Yang was jealous that it wasn’t her name he was saying. She watched him moan as he shot his load all over Emerald’s chest. The white stood out against her dark skin. Mercury finally looked over at Yang. “Hey, now you can join in.”

“Finally,” she replied.

“Since I’ll be a while before I’ll be ready to go again, why don’t you and Emerald get to know each other?”

“And you can start,” Emerald added, “by cleaning this mess up.” She pointed at the cum on her breasts. Yang was all too happy to help. As Mercury walked away, Yang went to bed with the dark-skinned girl. She started licking the semen off of her as Emerald closed her eyes. “So good…”

 _I’ve still got better boobs than her_ , Yang thought as she lapped up all of Mercury’s cum. _Still, hers are nice._ But what Yang really wanted was her ass. As Yang licked the other girl’s breasts her hand moved down Emerald’s thigh and cupped her voluptuous backside. “I can’t believe Mercury doesn’t appreciate this more.”

“It’s a shame isn’t it?” The girls laughed as Mercury sat on the bed watching them. “But I think he’ll appreciate this.” Emerald grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Yang kissed back as she clutched her ass tighter. “You definitely can kiss. Better than Mercury.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s see if you can put that tongue to use somewhere else.”

Emerald sat against the headboard as she pushed Yang’s head between her legs. _Haven’t done this in a while,_ Yang thought. Might be a bit rusty. She wasted no time and started lapping up the fluids coming from Emerald’s folds. The darker girl moaned as she allowed the blonde to eat her out. Meanwhile, Mercury watched as he was getting himself hard again.

“Yang, you’re so good at this…” She looked over at her companion. “Enjoying yourself over there?”

“Oh, definitely,” he replied. He was already getting hard once again as Yang continued licking Emerald’s slick folds.

Emerald moaning louder, swearing under her breath as she grabbed Yang’s head. Yang’s tongue circled her clit as Emerald’s breath became heavier. “That’s it, blondie,” she said. “Just like that.”

“You know ‘blondie’ has a name, right?” Yang complained.

“I know, but I like riling you up like this.” Yang rolled her eyes just before Emerald pushed her onto her back. She lowered her crotch onto Yang’s mouth, looking down at the shock in her eyes.

Yang was caught off-guard once again. _I guess they both like forcing their crotches in people’s faces._ As Emerald rode her face, moaning with pleasure, Mercury got up and went to the bed. He spread her legs apart entered her, thrusting roughly as she moaned into Emerald. _Finally!_ She was already turned on enough to not need foreplay and she was moaning loudly feeling Mercury roughly thrust into her, gripping her hips.

Mercury watched as her breast bounced as he fucked her. Her juices coated him as he felt her inner walls closing in on his member. Emerald was feeling her orgasm build up as she ground into Yang’s face. Mercury grunted as he felt himself getting close to cumming again. “I think… she likes us… being rough like this…” Emerald moaned.

“You bet she does,” he groaned.

I would say he’s wrong, Yang thought, but I can’t deny that this is pretty fun.

“Oh, fuck… I’m gonna cum.”

“Me, too,” Emerald responded. “Shit… What about you, Yang?”

“Mm-hm,” she answered, muffled by Emerald’s pussy. _And I’m gonna come soon. Oh, gods!_ The orgasm went through as she kept moaning into Emerald’s crotch. Her walls clamped down on Mercury as he kept thrusting into her.

Mercury couldn’t hold back anymore. With a loud groan, he shot his load into Yang while she orgasmed. Emerald looked down at Yang’s dazed eyes. It was enough to make her cum right there. Her juices coated Yang’s tongue as she swallowed them all.

Emerald moved off of Yang's face as Mercury leaned over and laid on top of her. All of them were exhausted. "You were right, Merc," Emerald said in between breaths. "That was a lot of fun."

"I told you," he replied, equally out-of-breath. "What about you, Yang?"

"...Loved it..." was all she could say as he felt Mercury's erection fading inside of her.

He pulled out and laid on the bed with the two girls. All of them slowly drifted off to sleep. After all of that, they needed some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And remember, I'm still working on _CRME_ , so I'd appreciate it if you took the time to check it out. And I'll also be getting back to _The Burning Rose_ by the end of this week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter just because I wanted to get this chapter out today.

Yang woke up to Emerald rushing to get her clothes together and Mercury shaking her awake. "Get up!" he yelled at her. "You need to leave."

"Oh, is this payback for what happened in my dorm?" Yang asked. "I get it."

"You really don't," Emerald said. "Our roommate is coming back soon and she'll kill us if she catches you in here. So get dressed and get out!" Emerald shoved her clothes into her lap, startling the blonde.

However, she noticed that they weren't hers. They were a loose T-shirt and sweatpants. "Uh... these aren't mine."

"No shit. But I've seen that outfit you came in here with. You'll never get it on fast enough." Emerald tossed her a bag filled with the clothes. "Here are yours."

"Look, Yang," Mercury said, "if you wanna keep our little arrangement up, you need to leave now before our roommate catches you."

 _Yeah, I'd rather not lose this deal_ , she thought. She put on the clothes and headed straight for the door. "Can you text me later?"

"I'll send a video to you."

"Just get out of here," Emerald demanded. "You'll get to see it later."

Yang nodded and rushed down the hall and out of the exchange dormitory. She didn't wanna lose this deal. Especially after meeting Emerald. She and Mercury were two of the hottest people she had ever hooked up with and she was keeping them around.

When she got to the showers in her dormitory, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and rushed to put them on before going back to RWBY's dorm. As soon as she looked in the mirror and made sure everything was good, she went back to her team's room. Thankfully, none of them were there. She checked her scroll to see if they mentioned anything about where they would be. And nothing. _Well, that's a little odd._

She texted Ruby to see where they were. Hopefully, she would be able to find her team She didn't think they were in trouble, but it would be nice to know where they were. She stayed in the dorm waiting for a response. And she soon got it.

 **Ruby:** We're gonna be out for the weekend. Weiss wants 2 go 2 this museum thing in Atlas. We were waiting 2 c what u would say. Wanna come?

 _Hm, a whole weekend? I do want to be there with Ruby, but... it would be nice to get some time away from Weiss... and with Mercury._ Like clockwork, Ruby sent another message.

 **Ruby:** If u wanna stay, it's OK. I know u might wanna b with Mercury. I can cover for u.

 _Always having my back._ She smirked at the message.

 **Yang:** R u sure u don't want me coming along with u? Need someone looking out for you?

 **Ruby:** It's up to u. Just let us know soon.

 **Yang:** Well, if Blake and Weiss will b looking out 4 u, I'm OK with staying.

 **Ruby:** K. I'll let them know. C u soon. :)

 _That definitely gives me some freedom._ She looked through her scroll to find another message from Mercury. It was a video with the message, "You'll love this," attached. She opened it and found a video of Mercury and another guy. She was surprised to see this, but she started watching the video and he was right. Immediately, she saw Mercury making out with the guy while getting the other one hard. She watched as Mercury pushed the other down to his crotch and getting him to suck his balls while he jerked himself off.

Yang was already getting aroused by the video he sent. especially when he bent the other guy over the bed and shoved his erection inside. The man's moaning turned her on as she watched Mercury dominate him. Her hand unconsciously traveled down to her crotch as she rubbed her panties.

Mercury grabbed the other man's hips as he thrust harder. Groaning as he felt the man's ass clamping around him. She suddenly heard Emerald's voice saying, "Fuck him hard, Merc."

 _Of course, she's running the camera._ Yang pulled up her shirt and exposed her breasts as she pulled her pants down lower. She started shoving her fingers inside herself while rubbing her clit with her thumb. She watched as Mercury's pelvis slammed into the other man's hips. He bent over and kissed his neck as he went harder.

Mercury flipped him onto his back and fucked him again. Emerald handed the scroll to Mercury as she sucked off the other man. The moaning was turning her on even more. "That's right," Mercury said, "Suck him off." Mercury forced her head down further onto the other man's dick, guzzling down the length with lewd slurping noises. Yang's breathing became heavier as she watched the video.

Soon, Emerald pulled her head away and took back the camera. As Mercury jerked him off while fucking him, the guy moaned louder. "Fuck," he moaned, "I'm gonna cum..." Mercury pumped his hips into the guy even harder as he jerked him off. With a loud groan, the guy came all over his own chest. As the semen coated him, Yang fingered herself even faster as her moaning hastened.

Mercury pulled out and came on the guy's chest as well. As she saw that, she heard Emerald say, "Why don't you lick it off, Merc?" Much to Yang's surprise, Mercury enthusiastically licked up the white substance.

 _Holy shit_ , Yang thought. It was more than enough to push her over the edge. She peaked and felt the heat all over her skin. She felt fluids coating her fingers as she came. After the intense orgasm, Yang laid back on her bed as she tried catching her breath. When she did, she decided to message Mercury again.

 **Yang:** Didn't know u were bi. Never would've expected that.

 **Mercury:** Well, I prefer women 4 obvious reasons.

 **Yang:** I understand.

 **Yang:** Btw, I did enjoy that vid. Thanks. :)

 **Mercury:** No prob. Just an old vid I had.

 **Yang:** Well, I've got some good news.

 **Yang:** My team is gonna be out for the weekend. Some boring museum thing.

 **Mercury:** Sweet! Sounds like we'll be having a lot more fun together.

 **Yang:** Yes, we will. ;)

She smirked as she sent the message looking forward to getting to hook up with Mercury again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm making Mercury bisexual as well. This'll come into play later with something I have in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be quite an interesting chapter...

Yang and Mercury went back to the gym to spar some more. She was enjoying having some competition to fight. She had even won a couple times. (He still outnumbered her in wins, but it was a start.) However, they decided to use the time to discuss some more possible partners to hook up with while they fought. "How about Yatsu?" Yang asked. "Maybe he'd be willing to join."

She threw two punches that Mercury dodged effortlessly. "Nah. Not really into big, burly guys. Plus, is he even into men?"

He jumped up and kicked at her twice, blocking them both. "Good point." She kicked at him twice and he didn't hesitate to grab her legs and flip her away. "Oh! What about Coco? You know her? I know she'd be down."

"The one with the minigun?"

"And the shades."

He kicked her to the ground before she flipped back up. "Maybe. I'm not too sure about her, though."

"I know she's not that busty, but I think she's pretty sexy."

He dodged two more of her punches. "I don't doubt that." He kicked her again, and that time got her down, winning the match. "She just doesn't really interest me that much."

He held out his hand to help her to her feet. She stood up and asked, "Well, do you have any ideas?"

He contemplated any possible options. "What about that monkey Faunus? The one who doesn't know what a shirt is?"

"Sun? He is pretty hot. I'll give you that. Didn't think you go for Faunus though."

"He's got some nice abs. Faunus or not, I'm into it."

"If I can get his number, I'll see if he's up for it. Dunno if he'd be having sex with you specifically."

"He's not bi?"

"I'm saying I don't know."

"That would be kind of a buzzkill."

"Hell, I wouldn't be complaining."

"Because you'd be the one getting two hot guys to fuck you."

"What? Would you be jealous, Merc?" She smirked as she playfully elbowed.

"Well, how would you feel if I got some hot chick who was straight? I'm sure you'd be a little annoyed by it."

She shrugged. "Fair enough. Wanna go another round?"

"Surprisingly enough, I'm good for today."

"Fair enough. Well, I gonna go to the bench-press and I could use a spotter."

"Fine by me."

"Hello, again," they heard a girl say. They turned to see Pyrrha (in a red tank top and sweatpants) walking in with Jaune (wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts).

"Hey, guys!" Yang said. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just about to practice. Are you guys done in here?"

"Just finished," Mercury answered. "And I must say, nice to see you again. I enjoyed our little sparring match."

"Yes, as did I." Pyrrha's tone changed when she said, "even though you forfeited at the end."

"Well," Yang added, "We'll leave the room to you. It's all yours."

Mercury and Yang left and headed for the bench press as Pyrrha and Jaune prepared to fight. Yang set up the weights as Mercury stood by. "What's the deal with them?"

As she began doing her reps, she said, "Well, this may surprise you, but she recently took Jaune's virginity."

Mercury's eyes widened. "Her?!" Yang nodded. "How did he hook up with her?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know why she'd be interested in him."

"Was she a virgin, too?"

"Don't think so, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

Mercury's thoughts started running. "Hey, I think I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we hook up with them?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I imagine it won't be too hard to convince them. What do you say?"

Yang took a second to think about it. _I guess getting Pyrrha involved would help. And he probably just wants to fuck Pyrrha because of her boobs. However, to think that he'd wanna fuck Jaune, too, is surprising._ "Wait a minute, why would you wanna fuck Jaune?"

He shrugged and said, "Dunno. I guess maybe he's got something going for him if he was able to hook up with a chick like that."

"I think Pyrrha's a kinda unique case. I doubt that there are many girls lining up to be with him. No offense to him, but he's not exactly a chick-magnet."

"Well, if nothing else, I'm pretty sure it'll be a good time."

She smirked as she placed the weight back on the rack and sat up. "Alright. Let's see where this goes." They walked over just as Pyrrha pinned Jaune to the ground.

"You need to get better with your blocking," Pyrrha said. "You're leaving way too many openings."

In pain, he groaned, "I'm trying my best."

Yang laughed. "Just follow my lead," she whispered to Mercury. She smiled at them and said, "Hey, you guys. Mercury and I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Jaune responded. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go for a little... 'double-date' of sorts."

"Double-date? I didn't know you guys were dating."

Yang and Mercury glanced at each other before Mercury replied, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Well, we'd love to join you," Pyrrha replied. "Where are we going to be meeting?"

"Well," Yang replied, "do you think you can meet us in my dorm?"

Now Jaune was nervous. "I... I guess we can..."

"Great. We'll see you then. We'll let you know what's going on when you get there. See ya." With that, she and Mercury left, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune confused as to what the two were planning.

Mercury leaned in closer and whispered, "Do you think they'll be on board with it?"

"If I told them exactly what it was, they would've never even considered it. We'll let them in on the details tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Yang waited in bed wearing only her orange tank top and black pajama shorts. She texted Mercury about what they were going to do. She tried to keep herself from fingering herself to the thoughts of it before everyone showed up. As she laid on her bed, she heard a knock on the door and she knew exactly who it was. She excitedly jumped off the bed, grabbed a bag, and answered the door. She saw Mercury and his trademark smirk. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Definitely," Yang replied. "I've got everything ready. I'll text them to let them know."

"Cool." As Yang sent the message, he sat on Weiss' bed and asked, "Do you think that your team will mind if we have a foursome in the room?"

"Well, I know Weiss would probably lose her shit about this, but Ruby wouldn't mind. I don't know about Blake though. However, you can trust Pyrrha and Jaune to keep quiet about it." Well, maybe not Jaune, she thought, but Pyrrha will keep him in line.

She heard another knock soon and went to answer the door. Jaune and Pyrrha stood in front of her. As she predicted, Jaune was rather nervous about this, but Pyrrha still remained calm. "I'm glad you guys agreed to do this."

The couple walked in as Yang stepped to the side. "Well, we're still a little unclear on what you had in mind, but we're still interested to see what you have in store for us."

Mercury smirked as they sat down. "I think you have an idea of where this going. We heard that Jaune here finally got his first." Pyrrha blushed as she heard that. But not as much as Jaune was. "So, we wanted to get you into the deep-end."

"Uh, I don't think he's ready for this." She placed her hand on Jaune's knee.

"I don't know," Yang said. "What do you think, Jaune? You wanna get adventurous?"

Jaune hesitated as he looked down at his knees. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I..." he said. "I, uh... well, what do you have in mind?"

Mercury took off his shirt and held the blond boy's face. Mercury said, "Something along the lines of this." He took his lips and kissed him passionately. Both Jaune's and Pyrrha's eyes widened at the sight. Yang smiled at their shock. Mercury pulled away and said, "What do you say?"

Jaune was speechless. "I... I'm not..."

"Not sure of your sexuality? Maybe it'll be a nice night of experimentation."

"And if you're not quite sure about it," Yang added, "I'll join in with you." She got up and took Pyrrha with her.

"But, what about me?" Pyrrha asked. "Shouldn't I be -"

"We can sit back and watch." She took off her shirt and asked Jaune, "What do you say?"

He mulled over it and soon said, "I guess so. I mean, it's worth a try."

"Awesome," Mercury said with a smirk. He pulled down Jaunes pants and got on his knees. "Why don't we start off with something you might be more comfortable with. I do hope Pyrrha's done this for you." Mercury started sucking on Jaune's flaccid dick to get him harder.

Yang opened a drawer and pulled out two vibrators for herself and Pyrrha. "Which one do you want?" Yang asked. As Pyrrha took off her shirt, she pointed at the one she wanted. She watched as the silver-haired boy blowing her boyfriend. Jaune moaned as Mercury kept going and Yang pulled out a condom, putting it over the vibrator before handing it to Pyrrha.

The pulled off their pants before turning them on. Yang didn't take long before pushing it inside herself, but Pyrrha continued to tease her entrance with the tip. Both of them watched as Mercury's lips moved up and down Jaune's shaft. _I didn't expect Mercury to be good at blowjobs_ , Yang thought. She was already loving watching Mercury sucking Jaune off. She watched as she heard Jaune's breathing becoming shallower.

Mercury pulled back up and asked, "How am I doing?"

"P- pretty good," Jaune stuttered. He honestly didn't think that he'd be in this position. He didn't even think he'd be able to have sex with someone like Pyrrha either. Things were moving pretty fast for him.

"I think you're doing great," Yang said as Mercury started sucking on Jaune's head. "What do you think, Pyrrha?"

She looked over at the redhead and Pyrrha only replied with an "Mm-hm." Her slit was becoming moist as she watched. She had to admit that she liked watching the display. But when Mercury started going faster, Jaune's moaning got louder. She knew that he wouldn't last too long.

Yang relished in listening to the lewd slurping noises that Mercury made as he sucked on Jaune's member. She bit her lip as she pumped the vibrator in faster. And Pyrrha wasn't wrong about Jaune. "I'm..." he moaned. "I'm gonna..."

Mercury knew what was going to happen. Wow, he thought, that didn't take long. He kept sucking and waited for Jaune to cum. As Jaune moaned loudly, his load shot into Mercury's mouth. Mercury took in every drop.

Yang suddenly got another idea as she fondled her breast. "Hey, Mercury," she said. "Maybe you should give that load to Pyrrha. I think she really wants a taste."

He stopped himself from swallowing and smiled at the idea. _Now I'll get to feel her tits. Been wanting to ever since we fought._ Mercury went to the other bed to kiss Pyrrha. The redhead opened her mouth as Mercury leaned in to kiss her. He spat Jaune's load into her mouth as she finally pushed the vibrator inside herself. Mercury groped her breasts as she did, making her breath hitch as he did. Jaune watched the guy kiss his girlfriend he sat on the edge of the bed. As Mercury pulled away, he dragged out a strand of spit between them. "I gotta say, your boyfriend is pretty quick. Is that normal for him?"

"He..." Pyrrha stuttered. "It's not..."

"I get nervous!" Jaune blurted.

Mercury chuckled as he went back to the other bed with Jaune. "Well, how about you return the favor?" he asked.

"What?"

"You heard me." Mercury pulled out his penis and sat on the bed. "It's not too tough to do. Hey, Pyrrha. How is he at eating pussy?"

She blushed at the lewd nature of his question. She reluctantly answered, "He's good." She started quietly moaning as she started pumping the vibrator in faster.

"Well, we'll see how good he is at sucking dick." Jaune blushed before Mercury said, "Don't get nervous. I just had your cum in my mouth. It's not too bad."

"It really isn't," Yang moaned. "Especially with his." She smiled as she was on the edge of orgasm. Pyrrha was nervous about how Jaune was feeling about it.

But he did want to try something out. So, Jaune finally got on his knees and put Mercury's member in his mouth. He hesitantly started sucking on it as Mercury got hard. "Oh, yeah... Not bad for a first time."

Pyrrha's orgasm started to build up as she watched. _Wow, she thought, I didn't think... this would be so good to watch._

Mercury put his hands on Jaune's head as the blond bobbed up and down, sucking Mercury off. As he got harder, he smiled as she watched Pyrrha fuck herself with Yang's vibrator. Got more aroused as he watched her fondling her breast. And he watched as Yang started moaning as her first orgasm was about to hit her. _I've got a dude sucking me off and two hot chicks getting off while they watch us. I bet Em would be pretty jealous._ He pulled Jaune's head off his cock and let him breathe. "Not as bad as you thought, right?" Jaune shook his head and Mercury looked up at Yang. "Do you want to move on to the next part of the evening?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this," she moaned. She pulled open her drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Yang smiled as she held it up for everyone to see.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune were shocked to see it. "Uh..." Jaune said, "...what do you have in mind?"

"We just need you to bend over." She pinned him to the bed. "And to relax. Try not to tense up."

"Are you still in?" Mercury asked as he lubricated his erection.

Pyrrha spoke up and said, "I don't think that he should be forced into this."

Jaune felt a little bad with Pyrrha defending him. He decided to stick up for himself and said, "Pyrrha, please. You don't have to speak for me."

"But-"

"I can make my own choices."

"There we go!" Yang said. "So, what do you say?"

He was honestly nervous. _I mean_ , he thought, _it couldn't hurt to try it._ "Okay. I'll do it." As Yang smiled, Jaune relaxed his anus as she poured the lubricant inside him. He mentally sighed. _You can do this, Jaune._ I'm just trying something new. Pyrrha was somewhat surprised by his willingness to do this, but if he wanted to, she wasn't going to stop him.

As Yang went back to her bed, Mercury stood behind Jaune as the head of his cock prodded Jaune's entrance. "I'm going slow, but once you get used to it, I'm not holding back."

"Oh, great..."

Mercury pushed himself inside and Jaune immediately started screaming. He gripped the sheets as Mercury's member pushed in further. He grabbed the blond's thighs as he pushed himself to the hilt. "Not so bad, right?"

"No," he replied in a high-pitched voice, "not really."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, "if you're uncomfortable –"

"No! Pyrrha, I'm fine."

"You say that now," Mercury muttered to himself just before thrusting fast and hard. Jaune moaned loudly as Mercury groaned, feeling his tight asshole squeeze his cock. _Fuck, that feels good._ His nails scraped Jaune's ass as he went faster. "Enjoying the show, ladies?"

"I know I am," Yang moaned. "Oh, shit…" She kept edging herself for what they planned to do next. And Pyrrha, surprising to her, was still enjoying it. She pumped the vibrator inside herself faster as she built up an orgasm.

And Jaune himself was even starting to enjoy himself, even though it was a bit uncomfortable at first. He started enjoying himself soon enough. He even moaned, "Harder," almost involuntarily. And Mercury was not hesitating to fulfill that request. His smile broadened as he went faster and started spanking Jaune. "Oh, gods!"

It wasn't long until Mercury pulled out and flipped him onto his back before entering him again. He looked back and said, "Hey, Yang. You ready for the next part?"

 _Oh_ , she thought, _you bet I am._ She put her vibrator down and went to their bed. She started sucking Jaune's cock to get him hard as she fingered herself. Jaune moaned louder as he felt Mercury's cock inside him and Yang blowing Jaune. The mix of sensations was incredible for him. And Pyrrha was about to orgasm just by watching the display. Mercury pulled out as Yang laid on the bed with her legs spread. "Lucky you, Jaune. You've got to lose your virginity and now you've got to hook up with me." He blushed as he got up from the bed and saw Yang's coquettish grin and seductive gaze. Jaune looked back at Pyrrha.

She knew he was asking for permission. Mercury resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Are you really asking for permission?_ Still, after pausing, she bit her lip as she nodded.

Jaune hesitated, but he finally lined up his erection with Yang's entrance and pushed it in. "Mm… I see why Pyrrha hooked up with you." She hugged him close as he thrust into her. Although, he could use some work on his technique.

And soon, he felt Mercury's hands on his hips. "And now, for the fun part."

He shoved himself inside as Jaune tried to keep in rhythm. Pyrrha sat at the desk to get a better view. "Oh, yes!" Jaune moaned. And he already felt another orgasm building up. He watched as Pyrrha came. She fondled her breast as she arched her back and gave a gentle moan.

Even Yang and Mercury enjoyed it. She turned Jaune's face to look into his eyes before saying, "Do you wanna cum inside me?"

"Uh…"

"Don't be scared. I'm on the pill." It didn't put his mind completely at ease, but he was still willing to do it. And that was a good thing since he wasn't able to hold back. He moaned as shot his load inside of her, sending her over the edge. She held him as she came, eyes rolling back in her head. Mercury pulled out and let them rest.

"Hey, Yang," Mercury asked, "are you good for a second round?"

"Surprisingly," she replied, out of breath, "I think I'm done for the night. Oh, right. You didn't cum yet."

"Yeah. I'm the only one who hasn't."

"Sound tough, bro." She giggled as she laid back.

He held his erection as he started to get an idea. "Hey, Pyrrha." She looked at him. "How about a titfuck?"

"Uh…" she said, "…I guess so."

He looked back at Jaune and asked, "You don't mind, do you, Jaune?" He didn't care, but he just felt like asking anyway for appearances. Jaune wordlessly shook his head and Mercury held out his hand for the redhead. She took his hand and pulled her to the bed. He laid her on her back and squeezed her breasts around his cock. As he thrust his hips, he groaned, already on the verge of orgasm. He enjoyed dominating her in this way. And it wasn't long before he blew his load on her neck. "Oh, yeah…"

"Happy now?" Yang asked sardonically.

He laid on his back next to Pyrrha and said, "Definitely."

Yang and Mercury thought it went better than they expected. Jaune and Pyrrha, on the other hand, were pleasantly surprised by what happened but were completely shocked that they got involved in this. They didn't regret it, but it wasn't somewhere they thought they'd ever be involved in. All they knew is that they absolutely couldn't let Nora find out about this.

But they were all exhausted after all that happened. They took some time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not something I would've expected to be writing when I started this fic, but I'm going along with it anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> And while you're at it, if you haven't seen my series _[The Makings of Team CRME](https://archiveofourown.org/series/906558)_. I'll be updating it soon, and it'll be finishing up pretty soon (Only four chapters left).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a change of pace for this one. I was going to have this for next chapter but decided I wanted to get this out now.

Pyrrha was alone in the gym for the night waiting for Jaune to show up. She thought he be here today but, he was nowhere to be found. _Come on, Jaune, she thought, where are you?_ As a last-ditch effort, she picked up her scroll and called him. She waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he asked as soon as he came on the line.

"Jaune. Where are you right now?"

"Uh, had an emergency family meeting. I have to be out of town for the weekend. If I knew in advance, I would've told you. I'm sorry." She just found it kind of funny that someone else was saying that to her. "I'll meet with you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."

As she hung up and started to pack her things, she heard someone calling out to her, "Leaving so soon?" She turned around and saw Mercury walking towards her. Smug as ever.

"Oh. Hello again. Mercury, right?" She was still flustered by what happened that night with him, Jaune, and Yang.

"You remembered. Well, of course, you did. I did blow your boyfriend." He chuckled as Pyrrha rubbed her arm as she looked away. "Still embarrassed about that?"

"No, it's just… he's not… my…"

"Wait a minute… You're not dating him? Holy shit! So, what? Friends with benefits then? It's cool I completely understand." He fondly remembered his many encounters with Yang.

She gave a sad smile and looked away again. "It's… it's not…"

"Let me guess. You weren’t a virgin when you took his virginity, were you?" Pyrrha sadly shook her head. "Ha! You little slut!"

Now she was angry. "Stop it," she quietly replied.

"Hey, I meant that as a compliment. I like that. A girl with experience." She pursed her lips at the comment. "Well, tell you what? Since you and the Dork Knight aren't dating, how about we have a bit of fun together? What do you say?"

Pyrrha was hesitant. She was confident when she was fighting, completely in her element. And even before her fame as a warrior, puberty got her a lot of attention from others in this way. But Mercury's blatant advances were new to her. "I don't know… I was just waiting for Jaune to train with him, but I'd think it'd be best if I just go back to my dorm for now."

"No need to rush out. I could always help you out with that." He was back to his old tricks. He knew that he would tell Yang that the same trick worked twice. "What do you say? Want a rematch?"

Well, at least this will be more in my comfort zone. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Rules though. No Semblances."

She wondered why he would say that. It's not like there was anything she could do to him at this point. "Fine. No Semblances."

 

To her surprise, after an intense match, she found herself on the ground. She was surprised that Mercury managed to beat her in a sparring match. "Want some help?" He extended his hand as he smirked at him.

"I must say, you are quite the fighter."

"You know it." He leaned in closer. "That's not the only thing I'm good at."

"Um… I…"

"Come on. You know Jaune wouldn't be able to give you everything you need. You can even ask Yang if you want. She can vouch for me."

She still was not sure about the proposition. "I just think it's a bit… forward. Not that I'm saying 'no,' but…"

"Do you want to or not? I'm not gonna force you, but it might help to make a decision."

She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and said, "Okay. Sure. Why not?"

"Alright then." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling at the hem of her tank top. "Let's get started."

"W-wait. Right now?"

"No one comes in here this late anyway. Yang didn't tell you?"

"Not that." She pointed up to the corner of the room. A camera.

"What? Not an exhibitionist? I mean, it could be pretty exciting."

"I just don't want to get caught."

"Well… I'm sure that you could do something about it. Magnetism seems to really fuck with computers, doesn't it?"

Her brow furrowed. How could he possibly know that? "That…How did…"

"Are you gonna try it or not?"

She hesitated. Pyrrha wanted to know how the boy possibly knew her semblance… but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to get this started. With Jaune, she was never all that adventurous. And right now, it was something that she didn't expect to be intrigued. From below her waist, she aimed her hand at the camera and shorted it out, leaving it smoking in the corner. "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't catch fire."

Mercury smirked as he pushed her back to the bench. He immediately kneeled down in front of her and pulled down her shorts. "How, how about we light a fire somewhere else. What do you say, Invincible Girl?"

She smirked and blushed at the use of her nickname, but the embarrassment was short-lived when he went down on her. His tongue was masterful as it navigated its way through her quickly moistening folds. She silently moaned as she felt her arousal building. Mercury was quick to circle her clit with his tongue as he slid his fingers inside her, searching for her G-spot. She never thought of herself as a sexual person, so such deviancy of publicly having sex wasn't something she ever thought she'd indulge. And yet, here she was with Mercury of all people. And she was honestly enjoying it. The silent moans gained sound as the boy found her G-spot. He knew when he finally heard her voice. Even with his face between her legs, he smirked as he started to dig deeper with his tongue.

Her whole body started to feel warm as she felt her arousal growing. Mercury's hands made their way under her thighs and around her ass. He roughly squeezed the cheeks, getting a whimper out of Pyrrah. She hadn't even realized that her hand went up her shirt to fondle her breasts. Her thumb grazed her nipples, letting them harden as Mercury continued to eat her out. She still kept an eye out, making sure there wasn't anyone who'd walk in on them. He obviously didn't care if anyone saw. In fact, he almost wanted someone to see them.

Mercury stood up and pulled off his own shirt. She remembered his sculpted physique from that night. He is rather… attractive… in a way… She tried her best to ignore her lust for him, but after being eaten out for two minutes, it was a difficult task. Especially when she could already see the bulge forming in his pants. She had remembered when it was between her cleavage. And she could already tell he was about to do it again. He pulled off her shirt just before pulling his cock out, hardening by the second.

"You know what to do," he said as he moved his member closer to her face. "Time to return the favor." She held his erection in her hand before tentatively wrapping her lips around the head. Her head moved up the shaft, taking the entire length. "Oh, yeah…" He grabbed the back of her head to push himself as far as he could go. Her tongue ran under his shaft every time she came back up to his head. Pyrrha tried to go at her own pace for a bit, but then Mercury grabbed her head and fucked her face as hard as he could. Hearing her choke on his cock only aroused him more. Already he was so close to cumming. And he planned on pushing everything right down her throat. He gave one last thrust before shooting his seed inside her stomach. As he pulled out, Pyrrha tried to catch her breath as she kept coughing. Saliva and semen trailed down the side of her lip. "Need a minute?"

As she coughed up a bit more and caught her breath, she finally said, "I'm good."

"Yeah, got a little carried away there."

A little, she thought. "I could tell."

"But I'm still hard. How about I give those tits of yours another go?"

She nodded as she laid back down on the bench. At least my throat will get a break. As she massaged her neck, Mercury fondled her breasts as he straddled over her. He placed his erection between them and pushed them together over it, getting a small gasp out of Pyrrha. As he started to thrust, Pyrrha tried to take care of her arousal by slipping her fingers inside herself. Her pussy was burning to have a cock inside it, and something told her that he knew that. "Oh, gods…" she quietly moaned.

Mercury looked back and saw how furiously she was fingering herself. He chuckled and said, "If you wanted me to fuck you that badly, all you had to do was ask." He hopped off of her and spread her legs, looking at how wet she was. He didn't waste any time sliding inside her, getting a louder moan out of her. There's what we're looking for. His thrusts were slow but forceful. He grabbed her thighs tightly as he went deep inside her.

"Mercury…" She was finally going to cum, just on the edge of orgasm. Unfortunately for her, he knew that and slowed down just before she could. "Why'd you…" His smirk showed that he knew exactly what he was doing. Frustrated, Pyrrha tried to get him to thrust faster by grabbing his ass and pulling him in closer. Come on. Just let me cum already.

"What's the matter? Getting impatient?" He chuckled to himself. "Then you better beg for it."

Pyrrha bit her lip. Her face was red from embarrassment, still worried about if someone would enter. "Please go faster," she whimpered.

"Ha! Come on, don't be the teacher's pet now. You know what I want you to say."

"…P- please go harder. I want you to make me cum. Please…"

"You can do better than that."

She knew what he wanted her to say. She just didn't feel comfortable saying it. Still, if it was the only way to get a release, then she wasn't left with much choice. She quietly said, "Please f… fuck me."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"…Please fuck me, Mercury," she said louder.

"You're almost there. But not quite."

You know what? Screw it. "Please fuck the shit out of me! Pound me with your cock and make me cum all over it!"

His smile broadened as the seemingly innocent girl's foul language. "That's the spirit." Without warning, he started fucking her brains out, sucking at her neck as her fingers clawed into his muscular back, feeling every ridge of it as his cock pounded her. She moaned louder without a care in the world. Her lust had overtaken her concern for being caught. She had to admit that he was much better at this than Jaune.

Her mind became foggy as she finally started coming. She moaned loudly, and Mercury kept thrusting into her. Her eyes rolled back as she rode out her orgasm. "Oh, gods…"

"Not bad, right?" Pyrrha shook her head. Mercury then got a call on his scroll and saw that Yang was calling him again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mercury. Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm in the middle of banging Pyrrha." The redhead's face became as red as her hair from embarrassment.

"Ugh! You fucking slut!" He could hear her holding back laughter. "Then, I guess I'll have to save this for tomorrow."

"What was it?"

"It's a surprise. But you'll need to tell me how you managed to pull that off."

"Deal. Hold on a sec. I'll call you back." He hung up and placed his scroll to the side.

"Um… Mercury? Could you… cum inside me?"

"Are you on the pill?"

"No, but… I can try something with my Aura."

"What, like an improvised condom?"

"Something like that."

He'd never heard of someone doing this. Frankly, he was intrigued. "Alright then. I'm just about to blow my load. Let's see how well this Aura condom works." He kept thrusting as Pyrrha concentrated her Aura inside her pussy, waiting for him to cum. The sound of skin slapping together, and his grunts filled the room. She let out some small moans herself. It wasn't long until he started shooting his load inside her. As he pulled out, Pyrrha grabbed a towel and he watched as her Aura pushed out his seed. "Okay, that's pretty hot."

She gave a small smile. "It took some practice. Concentrating your Aura to a single point is still pretty difficult. I could teach you for combat."

"I'd prefer it to get an Aura condom myself." As he chuckled and grabbed his clothes, the redhead gave a small smirk. She didn't think she would ever be with him again, but if she was… she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't look forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, this is to make up for what I did to Pyrrha in the last chapter. And I skipped over the actual sparring scene because I didn't feel like it. Wanted to get straight to the sex.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. (Even if you hated it.)


End file.
